La No invitada
by roony di black
Summary: Bella regresa a Forks inesperadamente, piensa que podrá evitar para siempre a su ex, Edward Cullen.¿Por qué entonces él la llama por teléfono si se supone que está saliendo con Tanya? ¿Querrá volver a salir con ella?/-¿Bella, quieres ser mi dama de honor?


**Nueva historia después de tanto tiempo, y esta vez de Edward y Bella.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**

**Aviso: Lenguaje adulto y situaciones para mayores de 18 años.**

**Disfrutad con la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Regresando al hogar**

**Ring, ring, ring**

Isabella Swan entró corriendo en su apartamento al oír cómo sonaba su teléfono. Estaba esperando una llamada urgente de su madrastra. Ella misma le había indicado el día anterior que la llamaría en cuanto tuviera noticias del estado de salud de su padre.

-Voy, maldición- gruñó dejando las bolsas tiradas en el suelo, pero nada más lo hizo el teléfono dejó de sonar, y el contestador pasó a dejar el recado.

Enfadada se dirigió al teléfono, y se sentó al ver como la luz roja parpadeaba. _Bueno, al menos me está dejando mensaje_, pensó Bella nerviosa. Sabía que de no ser importante, Sue Swan no se habría molestado en dejarle recado alguno.

-Vamos, Sue cuelga de una vez- pensó sumamente impaciente.

Hacía un año que Charlie y Sue Swan se habían casado en una boda civil íntima. Únicamente familiares y amigos íntimos habían acudido al pueblo de Forks, donde ellos vivían, a la boda. Todos los familiares, menos ella, la hija del novio.

-Por tonta no fui- susurró Bella arrepentida.

Se había justificado a sí misma el no ir al enlace, poniendo como excusa su trabajo. Aunque en realidad en aquellos momentos hubiera estado sin empleo, pero por nada del mundo pensaba regresar a Forks, ni siquiera para la boda de su padre. _Y menos estando él allí. _

Edward Cullen, su atractivo ex novio.

Cuando Charlie le confesó que la familia Cullen incluida iba asistir al enlace, cosa muy probable teniendo en cuenta la gente que vivía en el pueblo, se dijo a sí misma que no pasaría nada si ella no asistía al enlace. De todas formas, siempre se había puesto a que su padre se casase con Sue Clearwater por la simple razón de ser ella la causante de su ruptura con el menor de los Cullen. ¿Por qué tendría ella que volver a ver a Edward después de lo mal que había terminado su relación?.

Meses después, una Sue llorosa se presentó en su casa pidiéndole asustada un café para que hablasen. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Bella se lo ofreció y con un nudo en la garganta oyó de los labios de su madrastra lo enfermo que se encontraba su padre.

-Está mal del corazón, Bella- le había soltado entre sollozos- Los médicos dicen que le queda poco tiempo de vida, a no ser que le realicen un transplante de corazón. Pero él no quiere oír hablar de ello, y ya no sé que hacer para convencerle. Por favor, te necesita, eres su hija, si no te oye a ti... no va a hacer caso a nadie.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabeís?- le había preguntado ella con ganas de llorar también.

-Desde antes de nuestra boda- sollozó la mujer- Yo quise contarte cómo se encontraba Charlie entonces, pero él no quería estropear tu nueva vida aquí. Le hacía ilusión verte allí con nosotros para que compartieras nuestra felicidad, sin obligarte a nada, pero…

_Pero por cobarde yo no fui, ni llame, ni me he preocupado por él en estos meses, _se repitió Bella en su mente destrozada.

Por culpa de su fallida relación con Edward, en su intento de huir del pasado, había abandonado a su padre, y ahora él se encontraba mal.

-Por favor, vuelve a casa, Charlie te necesita, y yo también.

-Yo no…

-Si es por Edward no te preocupes, no se encuentra en Forks. Hace unas semanas salió de viaje con Tanya. Han planeado viajar por el mundo durante un año aproximadamente, una especie de luna de miel…. Por adelantado.

-¿Están… juntos?

-Comenzaron a salir en nuestra boda, cielo, no sabíamos cómo decírtelo.- le ha había indicado ella con mirada triste- Sé que por mi culpa lo vuestro acabó tan mal y quería decirte que yo…

-No pasa nada, es agua pasada- mintió con soltura- y sí, claro que regresaré a casa, mi padre me necesita. Déjame que recoga mis cosas y en unos días estaré allí. Pero a partir de ahora tendrás que prometerme que me contarás todo lo que sepas sobre el estado de salud de Charlie. No voy a volver a huir así.

Sue asintió entre lágrimas, abrazándose a ella como si fuese un bote salvavidas…

Y allí se hallaba ella, recordando tontamente el pasado mientras esperaba que el contastador dejara de parpadear.

-Al fin..- musitó ansiosa nuevamente mientras le daba al botón para oír el mensaje- por favor, que sean buenas noticias.

_-Isabella…- _se oyó una voz aterciopelada que la hizo sentir como si su propio corazón no estuviese latiendo ahora como debería_-… te preguntaría cómo estás, pero supongo que nada bien. Ya he hablado con Carlisle, no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba a Charlie, pero no quiero que hablemos de eso, ahora no. Necesito hablar contigo, para ello iré esta noche a buscarte. Tenemos que hablar. Estaré allí sobre las siete… ha pasado ya bastante tiempo para que podamos volver a ser amigos, ¿no crees?. Espérame._

No, gritó su mente atontada, estás soñando, Edward Cullen no puede haberte llamado para quedar contigo después de año y medio sin saber de él.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, haciéndola pegar un brinco del susto.

-¿Diga?

-Bella cariño, soy Sue.- comenzó a decir su madrastra- Hemos estado en el hospital, y Carlisle cree que podríamos tener una oportunidad si Charlie accede a realizarse el transplante. Ha estado hablando con varias asociaciones y diferentes hospitales, y le han recomendado un buen cirujano para que le ayude en la intervención. Solo tenemos que convencer a Charlie para que luche por su vida.

Las palabras de su madrastra comenzaron a hacerse eco en su cabeza, despertándola del ensueño en el que la voz de Edward la había metido. _Quizá hay esperanza para Charlie_.

-¿Bella, me oyes?.

-Sí, Sue, perfectamente- consiguió contestar cuando recupero su voz- Voy para allá, quiero hablar yo con él al respecto. Quizá si nos ve juntas, nos escuchará.

-Oh, cariño muchas gracias, no sé que haría sin ti aquí..- sollozó la mujer, haciéndola sentir muy culpable por haberla despreciado durante tanto tiempo- sé que debes odiarme por lo que os hice a Edward y a ti, pero yo… ahora no sé que…

-No pasa nada, estoy allí en unos minutos, ¿sí?

Y colgó el teléfono sin saber qué más decirle. Se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono, y sin poder evitarlo, rebobinó el contestador para poder oír de nuevo el mensaje que Edward Cullen le había dejado.

Aún no se lo podía creer.

-_Isabella_…

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Cullen, Edward se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito leyendo un libro sin apenas interés. _Las tres y diez, _marcaba el reloj de la repisa, _aún quedan cuatro horas más._

Ni siquiera sabía qué impulso le había dado para llamar a Isabella Swan después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella. Alice ya le había avisado, semanas atrás, del regreso de la hija pródiga al pueblo, para estar con Charlie. Al principio, a él esa información le había extrañado mucho. ¿Por qué Bella volvería a casa ahora, y no meses atrás para acudir a la boda de Charlie?.

No le había encontrado sentido, hasta hace una horas, que su padre muy preocupado por la salud del jefe de policia, se había desahogado con él confesándole la enfermedad que Charlie padecía.

Si no hubiera sido por eso, no se habría animado a levantar el auricular para llamar a su Bella… _mi ex Bella, Cullen, no lo olvides, no es nada tuyo._

_-_¿Por qué será que esa mirada tuya no me gusta nada?- susurró su querida hermana Alice desde el quicio de la puerta, con la vista puesta en él.

-Sólo pensaba en mis cosas, nada más.

-Pensabas en Bella- cortó ella cruzándose de brazos- incluso sin poder ser capaz de leer tu mente, tu expresión lo decía todo.

-Pensaba en Charlie- le corrigió él con mal humor- hace meses que no pienso en Isabella Swan.

-¿Y entonces esa cara de cordero degollado era por Charlie? Pensaba que te gustaban las chicas.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada, maldiciendo el sexto sentido de su hermana. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero cada vez que su mente le traicionaba y terminaba pensando en Bella, Alice estaba allí para aguijonearle.

-Sabes que me siguen gustando las mujeres… y Tanya, es una prueba de ello. ¿O no recuerdas quién vive con nosotros, Alice?.

La morena de pelo corto le miró frunciendo el ceño negando con un gesto de su graciosa cabecita, haciéndole resoplar sin querer.

Sabía perfectamente la opinión que tenía sobre la relación que había iniciado con Tanya, pero sinceramente no le prestaba atención al respecto. Cuando él había estado solo, deprimido y angustiado, sólo había estado a su lado ella, Tanya. Ella le había acompañado cuando peor lo estaba pasando y le había salvado de la monotonia y del infierno en el que había estado su vida desde su ruptura con Bella.

Así que poco le interesaba saber si Alice pensaba o dejaba de pensar que su media naranja era Bella, y nadie más.

-De todas formas, ahora mismo no venía hablarte de ellas. Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a venir acompañada a la reunión que tenemos después de comer.- le soltó ella sin cambiar su gesto enfurruñado- Ah, y que Emmet y Rosalie probablemente lleguen un poco tarde… están ocupados intentando traer _emmecitos junior _a este mundo.

Edward mostró una sonrisa torcida al pensar en qué sería el mundo si Rosalie daba a luz a más _emmecitos junior_. _Sería el fin del mundo, creo yo_, se dijo divertido ante la idea. _Aunque bueno, quizá mis edwarines junior le presenten cara, nadie podría con ellos, teniéndome a mi como su padre y a Bella como su madre._

¡No! Se gritó mentalmente poniendo mala cara, Bella no, Tanya será la madre de sus hijos. Isabella Swan no es nada para él. Absolutamente nada más que una amiga, si ella quería retomar el contacto… por el bien de Charlie, claro.

-Por Charlie…- mascullo entre dientes, enfadado consigo mismo, al ver como la muy perspicaz de su hermanita le miraba intrigada ante su cambio de ánimo.

-En fin, Edward, te veo un rato, voy a ir a buscar a mi pareja.

-Alice espera… ¿has visto a Tanya?- le preguntó culpable por no haber pensado en ella como madre inmediatamente ante la posibilidad de tener hijos.

-Sí, está en el baño- añadió antes de marcharse, murmurando por lo bajo algo que no entendió sobre la terquedad de los hermanos mayores, o algo así.

_En el baño_, se repitió Edward levantándose tranquilamente de su asiento mientras se dirigía hacia allí. Quizás su mente le había traicionado al pensar en la señorita Swan como madre de sus hijos, pero su cuerpo ahora mismo resarciría aquél grave error.

-Eddie, me asustaste- chilló Tanya agarrando su toalla de baño contra su cuerpo al verle entrar en el baño sin llamar.

-¿Quién sería si no?- preguntó él seductor abrazándola por la espalda, mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo y comenzaba a darle besitos húmedos en su cuello.

-Aquí vivimos más de tres parejas, cariño- susurró ella ofreciéndole el cuello sin poder, temblando y no precisamente por estar casi desnuda.

-Emmet está ocupado ahora creando _emmecitos_, y Carlisle en el Hospital, aún falta un ratito para que vengan…

Y sin necesidad de decirle más, mientras seguía besándola por el cuello, con sus manos comenzó a quitarle la toalla para dejarla completamente desnuda.

-Eres preciosa, Tanya, ¿lo sabías?.

-No dejas de decirmelo cariño- ronroneó ella dándose la vuelta para lucirse ante su vista- ¿De verdad te gusto?

-Mira abajo, y lo comprobaras.

Tanya hizo lo que pidió, y pasó su lengua por sus labios al ver la erección que su chico tenía entre los pantalones.

-Ven y siéntelo- la animó él tomando su mano y llevándosela hasta sus pantalones para que notase lo duro que estaba.- Tú me gustas, mi polla lo demuestra.

-Entonces voy a jugar con ella, porque tú también me gustas.

Lentamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa para que ambos estuvieran desnudos, mientras él empezaba a acariciarla el rostro, los pechos y su ombligo con calidez. Ella, viéndole desnudo al fin, acercó su cuerpo al suyo para restregarse contra él. Por algo adoraba sentirle así, piel con piel, sin ningún obstáculo entre ellos.

Edward se sentía excitado, teniéndola así entre sus manos.

-Veo que a tu coñito también le gusto- susurró con voz ronca en su oído comenzándole a lamérselo, al tiempo que sus dedos hacían contacto con su intimidad femenina.

-Claro, está húmedo para ti, te esperaba.

-Bien, porque hoy no tengo ganas de jugar, Tanya. He estado pensando y…

-Y…- susurró ella entre sus labios, agarrando con fuerza su polla dura, mientras le masturbaba con lentitud y maestria.- ¿Qué has pensado, cariño?.

-He pensado que quiero tener edwarines contigo- masculló Edward con pasión cogiéndola en vilo, haciendo que ella cruzase sus piernas en torno a su cadera- y ¿qué mejor que empezar ahora a practicar?

Y la besó con hambre, haciendo justamente lo que sabía que necesitaba. Dejarse llevar por su cuerpo y no por su traicionera mente.

La llevó hasta la repisa del lavabo, y sentándola allí, sin previo aviso, la agarró de las caderas y la penetró sin previo aviso. Tanya gimió encantada ante la pasión del amor de su vida.

-Sí, Eddie… me encanta cuando me haces el amor así.

-¿Si…?. ¿Te gusta?.- le susurró él contra sus labios, embistiéndola una y otra vez disfrutando del placer que su cuerpo le daba.

-Oh sii, adoro sentirte así, mi amor, no pares.

-Ni en sueños pararía.

Y siguió moviéndose en su interior, adorando la humedad del interior de Tanya. Entraba y salía de ella cada vez con más fuerza, haciéndoles gemir a ambos cada vez más alto. Nunca se cansaría de follar así con ella. Aquellos eran los únicos momentos en los que se sentía en paz, cuando su cuerpo y su polla tenían el control de su vida, y ni loco iba a deshacerse de ellos.

-Sigue así, cariño- le suplicaba Tanya arañándole la espalda con las ansias que tenía de hacerse una con Edward.- por favor, no pares, me encanta sentirte tan dentro de mí.

-Y a mí…- embestida- entrar en ti así… tan dentro- embestida- tan profundo… me vuelves loco.

Ella para ayudarle en sus penetraciones, comenzó a mover sus caderas para unirse a él con desesperación. Se sentía completamente la dueña de su cuerpo, anhelante de estar así eternamente con él.

-Podemos hacer esto el resto de nuestras vidas…- le alentó ella gimiendo, sintiendo cómo sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Edward- así de duro… así de fuerte, como tú quieras, cariño. Siempre seré tuya.

_Siempre seré tuya_, Edward gimió alto al oírla, excitado ante la idea de follarla todos los días de su vida, para sentir siempre aquél placer que llenaba su cuerpo… aquella sensación que le hacía sentirse casi completo. Y solo Tanya podía dárselo. Ella le había recompuesto.

-Oh dios, voy a correrme, Eddie… sigue más… ¡más!.

Y él como todo un caballero que era, así lo hizo. No le importó ser ahora él quién le clavaba a ella las uñas en la cadera, porque comenzó a moverse dentro de ella cada vez con más velocidad, con más fuerza. Ya no era Edward, sino un animal que solo buscaba su placer y el de ella.

-Sí, así… me corro cariño, vente conmigo…

-Síii- susurró él chupando su cuello como loco- siii… oh sii Bella…

De un empujón más, la sintió terminar y tensarse, y él la siguió. Calambres de excitación le recorrían por el cuerpo, mientras se vaciaba en su interior, dejándole sin energía y exhausto.

Sólo minutos después, cuando hubo recuperado la respiración, calló en la cuenta del nombre que había pronunciado como si la vida le fuera en ello, en el momento de terminar.

_Dios, no, dime que no lo he dicho._

Mierda, si lo dije.

Bella…


End file.
